Below Zero
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Emotions run high when an incident happens and Jack choses to flee. Aster goes after him, because it's the right thing to do. Warning Jackrabbit.


**Author's note: Hey everybody! I saw Rise of the guardians a few days ago and absolutely loved it, and of course found a little inspiration to write this little piece for you. It's weird where an idea comes to you; I was watching the Bourne Legacy and had to pause half way through to write this. Funny how that goes. Well, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment for me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians or any of the characters. It would be awesome if I did though, just saying. Story is mine though, sorry people.**

It's well known throughout the world (or at least the guardian's world) that Jack Frost has a very low body temperature; in fact it usually stays around freezing. It had never bothered him in the least until the day Tooth caught a cold from giving him a hug. It had put her out of action for an entire week, and made Jack realize that he really wasn't meant to be around others. Doing the only thing that he could think of; Jack fled.

**One Month Later. **Jack was creating a snow storm in an isolated town in Canada; he had been hiding here for the last few weeks and Nova Scotia had been getting its absolute worst winter in over a hundred years. He felt bad for taking his frustrated emotions out on the land, but the children had been loving it, so he figured it was somewhat alright. It was getting lonely out here, with only a few odd children able to see him; he hadn't been away from the guardians this long since he had joined them twenty years ago. They had become his family. And he hurt them.

Those thoughts were enough to keep him here and far away from them. He couldn't stand to hurt any of them ever again, and if that meant never seeing them again, that was a sacrifice that just had to be made. Sitting down onto the frozen lake, he tossed his staff away; jack hated being this alone. Before he knew it, tears were running down his face.

"Ya no mate, if you were gonna be this bloody miserable, you could 'a just not run away. That would 'a saved me a hell of a lot of trouble and time look-in for ya." The voice made Jack jump, cringe, and cry harder all at once. Aster was one of the 'people' he was trying to protect, and him being here defeated the purpose entirely. "Y-you have to get a-aw-a-away from m-me, I… I'll, you-you'll just get h-hurt." Jack spoke through gaspy breaths and harsh tears.

A large, soft and reassuring paw like hand landed on his shoulder, and he wanted to do nothing more to cuddle into it. Contact with one of the guardians after such a long time felt like coming home, especially coming from Aster who Jack was so fond of. Yet in just a second of contact, Jack realized that with touch Aster would be even more at risk from him. He jerked away hard, tears still running from his eyes and down his cheeks. In that moment with Jack so desperate to get away, he lost his footing on the ice and fell flat.

Aster could believe his eyes when Jack ran away from his touch and then even proceeded to slip on the ice. He didn't even think it was possible for a winter spirit to lose his footing on ice. Of course he could tell that Jack was upset, and knew that the reason he had left was because he blamed himself for getting tooth sick, but he hadn't expected such a sad display. "You don't have to be afraid Jack, I won't hurt you and ya definitely can't 'urt me. " He stated stepping towards the fallen and still unmoving Jack.

When Jack made a move it was for his staff, his only way out of here and away from Aster. He didn't get the chance though, because Aster quickly pounced and laid out on top of him. Jack struggled, yet Aster was both larger and weighed more, he was stuck until Aster decided to let him up. Or until he froze to death because of Jacks temperature.

"God dammit Jack, quite yer moving around! I'm not letting up until you calm down, and you tell me exactly what's going on in that 'ead of yours." Aster was beyond worried and Jack trying to get away from him wasn't helping with anything. Still it did help a little bit when Jack finally twisted around and buried his head into the fur on his chest. He let Jack sob into his chest, let him pour out his heart; let him cry his much put off tears.

It felt like hours before Jack's cries reduced to whimpers, yet Aster couldn't help but want to be there for every second of it. "I'll hurt you guys again without even meaning to, I'm dangerous. I just have to stay away so no one else gets hurt." Aster wasn't really surprised at Jacks reasoning, yet he couldn't help but respond with a low, soothing whisper; "You didn't hurt her Jack, she caught a cold and if you could freeze me it would have happened already by now. Besides if you even consider leaving again, I'll find you. You're important to me."

Aster wasn't exactly sure why he had said "me" instead of "us", but that wasn't the point. The point was that Jack had stopped panicking and was now looking at him with wide eyes. His wide and beautiful eyes that liked to do funny things to Aster like make his heart pound and his stomach do flip flops. "You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore, I'm right here by your side. I'll be here to protect you." He ceiled those words by leaning down and pressing him into a soft kiss.

**And that's it everyone! Leave a comment for me, I live off of them.**


End file.
